Love Like Woe
by BonesBird
Summary: She still won't dance. But the right song, the right guy and the right place drag her out. I know it's been done before, but I don't care.  Oneshot, song fic


**Title: Love Like Woe  
****Summary: She still won't dance. But the right song, the right guy and the right place drag her out. I know it's been done before, but I don't care. (Oneshot, song fic)  
****Lyrics: The Ready Set - Love Like Woe**

**You can all blame the lovely Pat (well, technically his mate) for this little fic. J got this song stuck in my bloody head yesterday and I cannot get it out. Wanker! (You will both pay for this). Also, damn you wordofwyrd, klcm and everyone else who praised my smut. I can't write a one-shot without it apparently. **

**Anyway, for my ADWD readers, I'll be back with another chapter tonight, for now enjoy my last update and this little beauty. MERRY CHRISTMAS**

_**

* * *

I'm thinking baby you and I are undeniable  
**__**But I'm finding out love's unreliable  
**__**I've given all I've got to make you stay  
**__**Or am I just a roadblock in your way**_

He pulled her closer to him, they were all alone, and all he had to do was stand behind her and gently sway his hips. He had tried to get her dancing so many times. It wouldn't matter if all she did was sway with him. He just wanted her to move with him for once. It was the closest they were likely to get to being a couple, and he loved having her close.

"Derek what are you doing" she laughed, placing her hands on top of his on her hips. He leant his head over her shoulder to whisper in her ear

"We are going to dance"

_**You're a pretty little windstorm out on the boulevard  
**__**Something like a sunset, oh you're a shooting star  
**__**And I might drive myself insane  
**__**If those lips aren't speaking my name**_

"No we're not" she tried to push him off, but he pressed closer to her, holding her hips and gently swaying, turning the song up on the radio. The dancy track made him smile, he turned her round to get a better look at her face as he tried to pursued her.

"One dance Baby Girl. I know you love this song" He loved running his hands all over her body, smiling as her hands flattened on his chest.

"I don't think so Hot Stuff" she once again tried to push, instead he leant closer to her

_**It's like a hurricane, a speed train she's a moving car  
**__**Catch her in the fast lane, oh I gotta know  
**__**Can I keep up with her pace  
**__**Kick it into gear when I see that face**_

He stopped only an inch away from her face, he'd never been as insistent, the song was kicking into the chorus and he could feel that she'd give in soon. He was certain of it.

"I solemnly swear I'll never ask you again if I just get this one dance" he placed a kiss on the end of her nose, smiling gently in her face, not letting her break his eye contact, no matter how hard she tried.

"I'm not graceful" she tried to dissuade him. Already giving up, he hips swaying in time to the music

"I'll lead you" he pulled her closer, his arms wrapping around her back.

_**You take up all my time coz you're the only one  
**__**That can make a storm cloud break, pulling out the sun  
**__**And I can't get caught in the rain  
**__**Can I get your lips to speak my name**_

He slowly rocked her body against his, moving them together around the room, every breath they took in time with one another, his eyes locked on hers, her hands stroking the nape of his neck. He pulled her closer. The moment taking him over. He dropped his lips to hers. He gently kissed her, then moved along her jaw, kissing in a trail. Keeping them moving. He heard the gentle moans she let out.

_**Coz I've got some intuition  
**__**Or maybe I'm superstitious  
**__**But I think you're a pretty sweet pill  
**__**That I'm swallowing down**_

He pulled back gently, looking back in her eyes, he silently asked the question, and caught the gentle nod she gave him. He pulled her back to him and kissed her. Hard, sliding one hand up her back, pulling her with him to the sofa. He wanted to have something behind her. She started unbuttoning his shirt, while he pulled her dress over her head. He kissed over her chest, as her hands slid to his belt.

_**To counter this addiction  
**__**You got me on a mission  
**__**Darling can I get a break somehow  
**__**How can I say no**_

Seconds later she gripped him and his every intention of taking things slowly went out the window. He pulled her panties off and sunk his fingers in, letting her set the pace. He gently nipped at the skin of her neck, before soothing it with his tongue. He groaned with every movement she made. He caught her eyes, leaning forward to place a gentle kiss on her nose. He felt her start to clench around him, and replaced his fingers.

_**She's got a love like woe  
**__**Girl's got a love like woe**_

He slid into her, feeling her gasp against his lips, he kissed her harder as he began to move. He groaned as her nails dug into his back. He moved faster, smiling as she moaned against his chest. Pulling him deeper. He bit down on her skin to keep him from moaning. He felt her go over the edge, heard her screams in his ears, following her over himself. He wiped her hair out of her face.

Making her dance had been the best decision he'd ever made.

_**I kinda feel like it don't make sense  
**__**Because you're bringing me in  
**__**And now you're kicking me out again**_


End file.
